


My Masterpiece

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel





	1. My Masterpiece-上篇·与爱无关

【上篇•与爱无关】

 

史密斯警官搬进新家的那一天，有位矮个子的年轻男人走近他，扫了一眼凌乱摆放在庭院里的物件和他的手臂之后，对他说，“我想我可以帮你。”

”噢，谢谢……“他并不喜欢麻烦别人来帮自己做力所能及的事情。可是看到男人脸上认真的表情，再摸上自己右边空荡荡的一截袖子，埃尔文渐渐露出笑容，“……谢谢你，只要搬进去就好了。”

按理来说，这不是他的新家，而是他父母留给他的遗产，他小时候在这里住过几年，父母意外身亡之后他便离开了这里，已经很多年没有回来了，房子离市中心有一段距离，要外出购置还是不太便利，所以附近居住的家庭比较少。他不确定男人是不是他的邻居，但在解决完一切之后他还是留了他下来，应该请他喝点东西什么的。

 

“实在太感谢你了，帮了我一个大忙。”埃尔文把一罐啤酒递给旁边的男人，靠在餐桌上环顾四周，已经比刚来的时候整洁了不少，自然是少不了这个陌生男人的功劳，他转过头再次对他露出友好的微笑，“我是埃尔文。”

“杰克。”

他放下手中的饮料，一只手伸过去要与杰克握手，“很高兴认识你。”

男人的手冰凉，因为瘦削的缘故，指节比他想象中要硬一些。杰克是个不太喜欢笑的人，此时他不得不勾一下嘴角，黑色刘海下的灰蓝色眼睛看着他的脸，声音有些清冷，他说，我也是。他很快又把注意力放到埃尔文的右手上，问他，“你一个人住？”

“啊……是的。”埃尔文收回目光，不知放向何处，少了目光的接触，让人读不懂他此刻的情绪，他若有所思，“我刚刚离婚。”

“哦？”杰克喝了一口冰镇的啤酒，细长的眉毛挑了下，紧接着脱口而出，“你看起来的确挺可怜的。”

埃尔文沉吟片刻，苦笑着，“……你很诚实。”

“并不。”杰克无奈叹了口气，从后口袋掏出一张纸打开放到桌面，“我并不是因为怜悯你而帮助你，事实上，我需要完成这张狗屎的社会服务令。然后刚好路过你家，就这样。”说完他抱臂耸了肩。

“嗯……杰克，二十岁，”埃尔文拿起那份文件阅览了大概，皱起眉头，“破坏公物……和斗殴？”

“嗯哼。”杰克点头，抬起头看他，两个人的目光正好对上。彼此都无法从对方的眼里看出些什么来，然而埃尔文很快就舒展开眉头，欣然笑起来，他找来一支笔，左手用力捏着笔杆在纸上慢慢划下自己的姓名，还不太稳当，有点像小孩子在写字，但旁边的年轻男人没有笑话他。

完了他把那张社会服务令亲手交回给杰克，依旧把笑容附在脸上，“不管怎样，我还是得感谢你今天的帮忙。”

“还会有下一次。”他说，把那张纸随意折起来放回原处，转身打算跟埃尔文道别，用一如既往冰凉的目光直视他，看起来并没有太多感情变化，“我能帮你做一些事情，比如打扫卫生，之类的，仅此而已。”

“我知道，杰克。你还有三个月。”他指的是纸上写的惩罚期限。埃尔文那双蔓延着笑意的眼睛里带有一抹不轻不重的戏谑。他不知道该如何形容这个比自己小十五岁的男人。

杰克在出门之前回头看了他一眼，却什么都没说。

 

他们的关系因为这个特别的互帮互助模式变得越来越密切。

一个月之后，埃尔文不再把他当成陌生的客人，偶尔他会留杰克在家里吃晚餐，或者说是杰克帮他做晚餐比较恰当，反正两人熟悉到一种程度之后便不再有之前的拘束。而埃尔文正需要锻炼那只孤独的左手，尝试让它拿起刀具和清洗锅碗，以后他必须一个人完成这些事情，所以现在他可以在杰克做饭的时候打下手。

偶尔，他的好朋友杰克先生也会问起他一些事情，关于他之前的职业，关于他失去的手臂，关于他以后的生活。埃尔文从未没有打断过他那些显得直白而粗鲁的问题，总是耐心地听他说完，接着，他会把内心最真实的想法告诉他。

埃尔文的脸上时常带着笑容，看起来十分乐观。他很诚实的告诉杰克自己以前是一名警员，在跟绑匪对峙的时候被对方打伤了手臂，因为不能及时送到医院救治，于是失去了跟随他三十五年的右臂。他对杰克说这些的时候，还在品尝着盘子里那份美味的烤火鸡腿肉，甚至能在他眼里找到淡淡的笑意，好像对他而言这些都是无关痛痒的过往，他已经完全释然。

“我九个月前从医院回到家，发现我的妻子正在跟一个我不认识的男人躺在我们的床上。我本来想给她一个惊喜。”埃尔文平静地说，他看着杰克脸上略微惊讶的表情，再低头去看自己握住叉子的手，笑得十分无奈，“结果我们都给了对方一个意外惊喜。”

杰克保持沉默，慢慢咀嚼着口中的食物，对这个悲剧不置一词。他的长处和短处也许就在这个地方呈现出来，杰克总喜欢挖掘别人的痛苦，却不会用过多的言语将伤口安抚、填平。但他会用更为直接的行动来表达他的同情。

他拿起刀子切了一片大腿肉放到埃尔文的盘子里，不动声色给他切成块状，再给他添了一勺酱汁。他做这些的时候几乎悄无声息，动作很轻，因为突然的安静，使他不得不抬头看了埃尔文一眼，”你可以继续说下去。“

埃尔文的确比他年长十多岁，完全可以包容他的任性，但这次埃尔文却将手中的叉子放下来，蓝盈盈的眼睛望向杰克没有表情的脸庞，他笑了笑说，“杰克，你这么做，难道不会觉得残忍吗？”他用“残忍”代替那些伤人的词语。

“残忍？”杰克哼了声，带些鼻音，那把切肉的钢刀在他指间轻快地转动了一下，而他则一副饶有兴致的样子，“因为史密斯警官你的故事很有趣啊。”他说，用刀尖挑起一块肉对着男人，看着他的眼睛继续说，“你还记得在死在你枪下的罪犯有多少么？”

埃尔文依然面带微笑，“我不记得了。”

“所以像你这样的警界精英，而且常年不在家，老婆跟别人跑了不也是很正常的事情吗？”说完，他把那块肉含进嘴里。

埃尔文忍不住笑出声，眼睛眯起来，眼角微小的细纹却很好看，令他整个人一下子鲜活了不少。

这顿饭他吃得很开心，比以往任何时候都觉得轻松。也许只是内心的想法被人无意识破了，他便不用再去刻意地、用心良苦地伪装。虽然他习以为常。

 

晚些他们就坐在沙发上，各占一边，同时盯着电视看节目。他们经常这么做，杰克不会在晚餐之后立刻就走，他们住的地方挨得很近，况且埃尔文现在闲下来无事可干，多一个人留在身边可以解闷——他是这么安慰自己的。自从失去右臂之后，他就经常性的感觉到孤独，是以前从来没有过的奇怪感觉，尤其在他一个人的时候，它们会突然而至占据他胸口一大片位置，使他有点难以喘过气来。

电视里播放的节目是杰克选的，一档旅游节目，正在介绍世界著名的景点，阳光海岸，热辣的比基尼美女和刺激的急速冲浪。他们两个人的眼球都被那些富有色彩的生动画面吸引住了，彼此的胸口缓缓地起伏，听着海浪、人们呼喊和解说员的声音，杰克突然转过头盯着埃尔文那张被电视荧光映照着的脸。

“喂，埃尔文，“他喊正在全神贯注的他，问，”你还要疗养到什么时候？”

埃尔文稍微侧过头，他的手不知什么时候放在自己的伤口上，他时常无意间会出现这个动作，手掌裹住手臂断裂的那个位置，并没有把它当成是什么东西，只为了寻找健全时候的感觉。到现在他还会出现在医学上被称之为幻肢痛的症状，一开始会痒，就忍不住去抚摸它，然后就是越来越密集的疼痛，最后是切割般的剧痛，皮肉被活生生地从身体上撕扯，抽离。这种折磨经常发生在夜深人静的时候，让他窒息，挣扎伴随着浑身冷汗，猛然从噩梦中惊醒。

医生对此表示，是断肢后遗症，但口服药物往往无效，建议他去做心理治疗。

 

埃尔文纤长浓密的金色睫毛颤了一下，他抬眼望向杰克，轻声回应，“上头让我停职两年，我的假期会很长。”语气里甚至有些愉悦的味道，随后对他露出温和友善的微笑，问，“你有兴趣跟我去一趟旅行吗？”

男人盯了他一会，他的疑惑在他的透彻里得到了回答，彼此也透过对方深邃的眼睛产生了共鸣。

“为什么不呢。”杰克最后说道。

 

他们选了一个天气晴朗的日子启程，从搭乘飞机到达目的地只过去了三个小时，他们都心照不宣般不缓不急在陌生的大街上拖着行李箱游走。过于接近赤道的阳光劈头盖脸晒下来，幸好两人早有准备，一同默契地拿起挂在身上那件宽松衬衫上的墨镜架上鼻梁，本来都是十分英俊的成年男子，但这副模样能够使他们得到更多女性的青睐。

一路上跟埃尔文打招呼的人不计其数，也有许多因为他空出来的半截衣袖而露出惊讶的表情。对埃尔文而已，这没什么，他已经习惯。可杰克却有些不爽，暗暗地。埃尔文看得出来，他除了笑笑便没再说什么。

后来实在太无聊，埃尔文就问他，“到了酒店之后你打算做什么？”

“吃饭，睡觉。”杰克头也不转地回答。

“好吧。”埃尔文欣然地笑，他难得这么开朗，也想分一些给杰克，他看得出杰克从坐上飞机那一刻起就颇怀心事。

他希望那并不是太糟糕的事情。

 

但实际上埃尔文认为自己想多了，那天晚上，他亲爱的朋友，杰克，为了让他不对女人失去兴趣，不知从哪里给他找了个姑娘。当他待在浴室费时洗漱完，下身裹着浴巾打开门时，他立刻愣在原地，对着面前那个翘着长腿坐在床沿的美女，脸上慢慢地露出标志性的友好微笑。而杰克则在另一张床上百无聊赖地看电视，顺便瞥了他一眼看他的反应。

埃尔文真的很想笑，因为杰克那个的表情就像小孩子做了件好事而满心期待大人表扬。

然而他什么都没说，只是拿着钞票递给那个女人，在把人送到门口时他还面不改色说了句，很抱歉，无法让你拥有一个美好的夜晚。转过头他看到杰克一张阴沉的脸，埃尔文对他说了声，感谢你的好意，杰克。结果杰克还是对他翻了个白眼，身体背过去不再理会埃尔文。

埃尔文不知道他那时候是生气还是窘迫，但他的从容让他第二天还能跟表现得不以为然的杰克进行日常的交谈。

“不合胃口吗？”

埃尔文低笑，蓝色的眼睛在阴翳里透亮。

“觉得一只手不方便？”男人加重了疑惑。

“杰克，你就饶了我吧。”埃尔文终于投降。

“好吧，就算你喜欢男人我也没意见。”杰克在美丽的海滩面前饶恕了他的不领情，他从长椅上起身，在埃尔文面前脱了上衣，他皮肤很白，是常年接触不到阳光那种。他一边对埃尔文说话一边走出太阳伞的荫蔽，“我要去冲浪了。”

“小心。”

埃尔文小声的嘱咐，他不知道杰克有没有听到，不然埃尔文又觉得自己像个大家长那样啰嗦。杰克比他年轻，这意味着，他拥有比他更加健全的体魄，更多的精力，但除了这些和杰克自我为中心以外的本性之外，埃尔文似乎很难在他身上找到同龄人的特征，他从警这么多年，不可能什么都不知道。

他一直在耐心等待着，因为他习惯了捕获前那阵紧张而令人兴奋的忍耐，不同的是，此时轻松的场景让他感到有趣极了。他可以在随心所欲做他喜欢的事情的同时，掌控着对方的一举一动。

 

这是在他失去手臂的十个月以来发生的最有意思的一件事情。

 

晚上回到酒店，他们依次去洗澡，看得出杰克是个喜爱干净的人，他总是花费很长的时间泡在浴缸里，接着起来淋浴，认认真真再清洗一遍。他走出来的时候带出浴室里的一些水汽，用白色的毛巾搓着黑色的头发，对埃尔文说，”该你了。“

埃尔文洗澡也很慢，是因为他只有一只手，做很多事情都不方便，杰克偶尔会去帮他做细碎的事情，比如披一件外套和递一个杯子，再多就不合适了，但大多数情况下埃尔文还是不习惯别人的帮忙，他要接受这种孤援状态，这是他的后半生需要面对的现实。

经过一天在海边和海里的折腾，两个人的神情都显得疲惫，话也不多，以舒适的姿势躺在各自的床上。

杰克看了他一眼，微微皱起眉，”你喜欢在身下铺着毛毯睡觉？“

”噢，不……“埃尔文翻了个身面对着他，他以为，杰克以为自己已经睡着了，但埃尔文着实很累，今天他在海滩上走了很久，直到杰克找到他，把他带回来。他带有倦意地笑了笑，”我晚上睡觉总是爱出汗。“

于是杰克没再说话。他们很快便熄灯睡觉。

 

半夜里杰克听见有人在喘息，开始很微弱，后来声音越来越厚重，他被吵醒了。

他亲爱的埃尔文警官的情况有些不妙，杰克随后断定他只是在做噩梦，但只是这样就已经足够吓人。杰克决定下床试图去观察他，或者他可以叫醒埃尔文，这样他就不用再陷入梦魇之中。

埃尔文出了不少汗，露在空气中的肌肤渗出清晰可见的汗珠，他深深皱着眉头，整张脸都在绷紧，看得出来很痛苦。然而，即使在梦中，他仍然伸手紧紧抱住那只已经不再存在的右臂，仍然什么都不肯说。

这令杰克想起了那一天。

他不知道埃尔文在这将近一年的噩梦里是否全都是那一天可怕的场景。他心有余悸地往后退，站在窗边不敢再靠近埃尔文，他惨烈的样子仍存留在杰克的脑海里挥之不去，也成为杰克毕生难忘的噩梦。

 

然而埃尔文却毫无预兆地醒了。十分干脆地，双眼突然睁开。他努力地平缓呼吸，盯了头顶的天花板许久。然后眼睛慢慢地，一点点地转过来，无比空洞的看着杰克。

他说，“我记得你。”

杰克没有说话，他看着埃尔文从床上坐起来，掀开被子下床，从黑暗里退出来，走向他。

埃尔文盯着他的眼睛幽亮如同两片蓝色的焰火，他伸出手握住杰克的喉咙，冷静地控制着指节的力度，声线也骤然冷却，“我知道你是谁，一直都知道。那天你也在现场，就像这样，站在这里看着我。”

“你太可怜了。”杰克没有感情地说，“史密斯警官。”

“是的。”埃尔文点头，“本来我打算用自己跟人质交换。但是你们拒绝了，不仅如此，你们还将她活生生扔进那台绞肉机内，有时候我会想，其实我并不是最痛苦的那个人，只是最可怜的那个。”

“什么都救不了，还搭上自己一条手臂吗？”杰克冷笑了一下，然后他感觉到喉咙上的手指兀然收紧，他依然直视埃尔文的眼睛，毫无惧色。

埃尔文苦笑，仿佛一言难尽，”跟失去人质相比，它的意义没有这么重要。“

”虚伪。“

男人依旧无动于衷。埃尔文注视着杰克的脸，看他眼下淡淡的乌青，还有不悦时抿紧的唇线，偶尔，埃尔文觉得它们是如此的可爱、可亲。

片刻后，埃尔文再次开口，语气已经不再生硬，他说，”你来怜悯我，是为了减轻内心的负罪感？“

杰克凌厉的目光突然陷入短暂的飘忽，最后不得不点头承认，”你是对的。“

”很好，杰克先生，为了表示你认错的诚意，请告诉我你真实的名字吧。“埃尔文忽然笑了，他松开手，五道指印赫然留在白皙的肌肤上，他的笑意变得更加意义不明，”别再敷衍我，好吗？我想要好好感激你对我的关怀。“

”利威尔。“他简洁而熟稔地说。

”不错的名字，我在通缉名单上看到时就这么觉得了。“

”别废话。“利威尔平静地说，对上那双充满笑意的蓝色眼睛，”你现在可以来抓我，把我送进监狱里，跟那群混蛋关在一起。我猜你一定是这么想我的，恶心的变态之类的。“

埃尔文被他这番言辞逗笑了，渐渐笑出声来，然而他的神态举止都是让人无从叵测的模样，利威尔从他迷人的笑容里完全找不到可以理解的东西，利威尔实在厌恶他这个表情，却忍住没有说出来。

然而他等到的，却只是埃尔文轻声的叹息。

”埃尔文史密斯警官的职业生涯已经结束了。“他说，侧过脸用那双幽亮的眼睛看着他，嘴边隐约带有笑意，”而你，利威尔，在我眼中是最特别的，与众不同。“

 

（上篇·完）


	2. 下篇·以爱之名

【下篇•以爱之名】

 

“你过来帮忙照顾我的生活，让我去度假，还给我找来年轻漂亮的姑娘，是因为你内心的愧疚促使你去这么做的。你当时站在那里看着我和人质被卷入机器之中，你很害怕，却无法去拯救我们，而知道我活下来之后，你觉得你的罪孽也许能够被救赎，被原谅，所以你对我所做的一切，只是来自你那可怜的私心最后一点希望。”

埃尔文平静地说完，他合上书，抬头看着对面的利威尔，始终面带微笑。

而当事人却不以为然地翘起大腿靠在沙发上喝着啤酒，利威尔将头偏向一边，嘁了一声。

埃尔文无奈笑着，但结果已经很明显了。他把那本封面印着”利马综合症“的书放到桌子上，”我想去洗个澡。“他起身走到浴室门口，转过头看了利威尔一眼。

他坐在那里低下头，若有所思的样子。

 

埃尔文可以单手把自己的衣服脱下来，刚开始会比较吃力，但是多练习几次之后，现在不管是脱衬衫还是T恤都能轻而易举。他很快就把全身剥得一丝不挂，站在蓬头下面，打开热水尽情享受舒服的淋浴。喷洒下来的水流快速将他的头发和身体打湿，埃尔文的身体仍然保持在职时的健美形态，肌肉轮廓分明，宽阔的肩臂和胸膛，下来是愈渐收窄的腰身，再而是突然回升的臀部和两条修长的腿。

”利威尔，这个习惯可不好。“

靠在门框上的男人抱臂盯着埃尔文赤裸裸的身体，却没有再靠近的意思。

”你忘了关门。“他眯起眼睛仔细舔着那副处在水汽中的漂亮肉体，”我很好奇……“

利威尔的欲言又止让埃尔文回过头，对上他毫无遮拦的目光，埃尔文已经被这么光明正大的窥视已久，以前在部队生活也是这样的，他无所谓了，反正两个都是男人。但是利威尔并不避讳的问题却使他有些难以启齿。

“你的左手用得习惯吗？我是说你一个人自慰的时候。”

埃尔文愣在那里，任由热水喷洒在自己的脸上，他的头发被冲塌下来，整个人都处于静止的状态，少见的红晕浮现在他的脸上。不过利威尔宁愿相信那是水太烫的缘故，他看见埃尔文笑了一下，转过身继续冲洗身上残留的泡沫。

“偶尔，会有些吃力。”埃尔文把身体洗干净，扯过毛巾擦拭皮肤上残留的水珠，他在利威尔面前做这个动作的时候完全不会感到羞耻，几乎一气呵成，最后穿上浴袍转过来面对着他，湿润的金发还是一撮一撮的参差不齐。他给了利威尔一个极淡的笑容，“但你也许不能明白，我已经很久没做那种事了。”

“哦？”利威尔再次露出那种饶有兴趣的表情，挑了眉。

他们回到客厅，埃尔文给自己倒了一杯开水，这是他沐浴完之后的习惯，总得喝一杯水，而且得慢条斯理地喝。有时候会觉得，生活并没有因为失去手臂而有什么特殊的变化，也可能是利威尔在的原因，总之埃尔文对现在的生活算是满意，他不去想象以后会多么美好或者糟糕，利威尔也看得出他很乐观。

“所以你去看心理医生，就是因为这个问题？早泄？”利威尔支着头努力想了下，“……性功能障碍？”

“啊，你怎么会想到这个？”埃尔文哭笑不得，他放下水杯，目光也慢慢放下来，左手握住自己的断裂的右臂，“心理医生是我朋友介绍给我的，主要是我有幻肢痛，虽然并不是特别严重。我不想让他们太担心。”

“那就好，我还以为你不行了呢。”利威尔倒是一脸挖苦的表情，“可是你不碰女人的话，老二很容易就会生锈啊，我也是为你好。”

“哈哈，”他想起那晚利威尔帮他招妓的事情，不由得笑出声来，“谢谢你，利威尔，你的心意我收下了。不过我暂时还没有谈恋爱或者再婚的打算。”

利威尔忽然沉默下来，看着埃尔文但没有开口。埃尔文看得出他在想事情。

“我们言归正传吧。”埃尔文把话题扭转过来，他从桌子上拿起一份文件，翻开浏览了一遍，“关于你生命安全的问题。”他蓦然抬头瞥了利威尔一眼，并不含糊的一记目光，“我现在没有权利逮捕你，但并不代表你没有罪责，能懂我的意思吗？”

利威尔阴沉着脸，点了头。

“很好，”埃尔文勾起嘴角，那双蓝色的眼睛十分莹亮的看着对方，“我知道你来这里的另一个目的是寻求我的帮助，利威尔，你很聪明，因为我的仁慈，我心软了，我现在试图通过各种方法来保护你，何况你只有二十岁对吗？”

“没错。”利威尔再次点头。

“如果你愿意，我会申请收养手续，你会成为我的养子，而你的身份证明全部会被销毁，重新换一个新的身份，也许是孤儿或者难民之类的。”他一边翻着那份文件一边说，不忘抬眼看利威尔的反应。

“有什么要求尽管开口跟我说。”然而男人比他想象中要直接，利威尔盯着他的眼睛，口气很坚定，“我会让你觉得冒这个险很值就是了。”

“嗯……”埃尔文沉吟，“比如？”

“明天我就搬过来，没问题了吧？”

蓝盈盈的眼睛忽然充满了笑意，“没问题。”他说。

 

利威尔说到做到，第二天带了几件衣服就过来了，像往常一样进出史密斯警官的屋子，他们已经认识半年多了，利威尔会去兼职，但时间都不固定，隔三差五的倒班，有时是清晨回来，埃尔文被苛刻的生物钟闹醒，下楼便会看到利威尔疲倦地躺在沙发上，很快就会睡着，他就重新上楼给他找来一块毛毯，帮利威尔盖好身子，再出去晨跑。他们经常没事就待在一起，利威尔爱好游戏，于是埃尔文抽了个周末跟他出去选了一台新款的PS4。

领养手续办好的那天，他们就窝在沙发上边吃边喝打了一下午的游戏。晚上本想出去吃饭，但是利威尔叫住了他，说他想做饭。说实话，利威尔做的菜不怎么样，埃尔文却很乐意让他折腾，靠在冰箱上看着利威尔有序不紊地摆弄食材，他喜欢这种被照顾的感觉。

晚上他们喝了酒，两个人虽然不是酩酊大醉，却有意识地靠拢一起，利威尔的脑袋歪斜着靠在埃尔文的断臂上，也不怕压疼它了，那个伤口早已经愈合，利威尔看过那个伤疤，被医生缝合得很漂亮、光洁，像被打磨出来的维纳斯。他心里忽地就痒起来。

利威尔伸手扳过埃尔文的脸，对着他的脸吐热气，他们已经靠得相当近，利威尔闷声问他，“喂，你真的不想要女人吗？”

埃尔文望着他的脸愣了两秒左右，然后笑了起来，眼角再次挤出微小的细微，他没有动，就让利威尔冰冷的手掌一直托着腮帮，看着他那双充满疑惑的灰蓝色眼睛说，“罗斯兰，我不会再去爱任何一个女人了，如果你想要一个继母的话……”

他后面的话被利威尔的吻堵在嘴里。埃尔文刚开始还在惊讶，后来在利威尔热烈的攻势下渐渐放弃拒绝，他的欲望被这个吻挑了起来，便不再拘束地用那只剩余的手去拥抱他，两个人在沙发上热吻了一阵之后转战到床上。

埃尔文重心不稳，一不小心就将利威尔压倒在身下，利威尔喘着气骂出声，“妈的，你好沉！”

“抱歉啊，少了一只手的确不太方便。”埃尔文笑着趴在他身上，鼻尖蹭着人的胸口，闻着若有若无的清香气息，隔着衣料用牙齿咬着那点凸起的乳尖。

“啊……你早说你喜欢男人……我就不用忍那么久了……唔啊……别那么用力咬……当我是女人吗……啊……”利威尔一边呻吟一边说道，双手插进那头柔软的发丝里，止不住胸前被舌头和牙齿制造出来的快感，开始扭动身子，“啊……那边也要……呜……”

埃尔文干脆把他的衣服撩起来，露出雪白的肌肤和胸前粉嫩的两点，一边已经被他吸得红肿，他低下头再去吮吸另一边，身下的利威尔立刻发出带有鼻音冗长的呻吟，每一下舔舐都让他颤栗不止。但是利威尔不满于此，他还要更多，他抬起埃尔文的下巴凑过去吻他，灵巧的舌头在人口腔中打转扫了一圈，双手迫切地去抚摸埃尔文身下已经发硬的阴茎，他早就见识过他的家伙，利威尔一直在自慰时幻想着它插进自己的洞里，把紧缩的穴口撑大撑满的感觉一定很爽。

他们很快就浑身赤裸搂在一起，大概是喝了酒和互相摩擦的缘故，身体的温度要比平常高出许多，利威尔任由埃尔文痴迷地吻遍自己身上每个角落，从脖子一直啃咬到他勃起的性器，把它含进温热的嘴巴里吮吸和抽送。

“唔……啊……啊……再深一些……啊……要顶到喉咙里面……唔……啊……就是那样……啊……”

整根东西被埃尔文吞了进去，龟头擦过上颚刺入喉咙，利威尔一个激灵差点就要射出来，嘴里喊着又要深些又要浅些，不行了，最后不得不挺起腰来抽送，两条玉腿夹着埃尔文的脑袋绷得直直的，脚趾全部都蜷了起来。

抽了一会，埃尔文怕他提前射了不好玩，就把他的老二吐了出来，一只手分开他的大腿，握着自己粗大的阴茎抵在不停收缩着的穴口上，缓缓打转，用流出来的液体作润滑，把利威尔弄得浪声连连。

“原来已经这么湿了吗？都不用润滑剂了呢。”埃尔文欣然盯着被龟头刺激得一阵紧缩的入口，故意似的插进一根手指搅拌，轻声问他，“真的有那么舒服吗？”

“啊……不要……啊……啊……嗯……啊……那里……好痒……噢……要被你玩死了……”奋力随着人的动作扭动着屁股，埃尔文把第二根手指也插了进去，于是肠壁紧紧绞住那两根不安分的手指并且分泌出大量的肠液，利威尔剧烈地呼吸，胸口起伏形成一道优美的弧线。

”告诉我，真的有那么舒服吗？“埃尔文更加深入地用手指抽插着，看着利威尔难受的模样依旧不依不饶。

”舒服……啊……好舒服……在那里……啊……嗯……啊……那一点……好舒服……“利威尔连忙点头，又长长短短叫了好几声。

”这就满足了？“埃尔文笑着更加用力地抽插，两根手指快速把肠壁撑开，研平皱褶，把大量的肠液带出了身体，溅到床单上。

”啊……不……我想要你的肉棒……插进去……啊……好爽……唔……“利威尔受不了他双指急速的抽送，羞耻到无地自容，于是眼角含着泪光咬住自己的手背，但是脑子里除了快感和欲望便是一片空白。

”好孩子，这就满足你……“他也受不了了，一把分开利威尔的大腿，将滚烫的阴茎一插到底，利威尔把双腿挂在他的肩膀上，整个屁股翘起来让他插得更深，埃尔文借住强硬的腰力狠狠顶撞着对方摇摇欲坠的身体，阴茎在紧实的肠道里冲击着能让利威尔失声大叫的前列腺位置。

疯狂插了一会，他们又换了一个姿势，埃尔文从他背后再次插进洞里，把利威尔压在床头不分轻重地操起来，利威尔显然很喜欢，他拉过埃尔文手放到自己的胸口上，嘴里贪婪地嚷着，”快点摸我……嗯……啊……这里好痒……嗯……啊……用力点……啊……”

埃尔文一边用阴茎在他体内画着圈，一边用力捏着利威尔肿起来的乳头，他低头咬住利威尔的肩膀，从锁骨一直舔到人的耳根，舌头又湿又热钻进利威尔的耳朵里。

“我的好孩子……我的一只手看来不能满足你寂寞的乳头啊，自己来玩吧，像我一样去玩弄它们……”

“唔……啊……好……啊……”他的双手竟然无法使唤地捏住自己两边乳尖揉捏，将它们折磨的用力拉起来，把自己玩到昂起头大声呻吟，“爸爸……摸得我好舒服……啊……还要……更多……啊……嗯……不行了……”

埃尔文低下头轻轻啃咬着他的耳垂肉，下腹突然加重力道地顶撞着他的身体，”嗯？你刚才喊我什么……再喊一遍……“

”啊啊啊……爸爸……好舒服……啊……嗯……嗯……爸爸插得我好舒服……“利威尔仰起头止不住大声叫唤，眼睛舒服得眯起来，他挺立的阴茎顶端也不可抑止地溢出透明的液体，把床单枕头打湿了一片，在埃尔文的抽插里扭动着屁股，”用力操我……啊啊……好大……好深啊……要死了……呜……要死了……“他全身颤抖着接受来自埃尔文的撞击，屁股和下腹发出激烈的拍打声，清脆回响在房间内。

埃尔文一只手拽着他的头发，狠狠用阴茎贯穿他的身体，他俯在利威尔耳边呼吸粗重地问他，“啊……喜欢爸爸用大肉棒操你吗？”

“喜……喜欢啊……最喜欢……爸爸的……啊……爸爸的肉棒……了……呜……好爽……啊……要来了……要射了……啊……嗯……啊……要被爸爸操射了……哈……啊……呜……”利威尔两只手仍然没有空余地揉搓着自己的胸部，折磨那已经快要滴出血来的两点，仰起头剧烈喘息和叫唤着，在埃尔文奋力的抽送里射了出来，达到了高潮，在脑子瞬间的空白里，嘴边甚至毫无意识地流下涎液，又狼狈又可爱。

埃尔文也要射了，他把他的名字都喊了个遍，什么杰克，利威尔，罗斯兰……在周身的颤抖和痉挛中把滚烫的精液射进肠道的深处，终于支撑不住的身体骤然倒下去，再次跟利威尔交缠在了一起……

 

 

半年后，警察局。

奈尔从门外进来，嘴里叼着一根烟坐到自己的位置上，皱起眉看着对面脸带微笑等候多时的埃尔文，“外面那个小鬼是你什么人？”

“我的养子，罗斯兰。”埃尔文看他忙得焦头烂额的样子，眼里的笑意更加深切。

“你回去得好好教育他一顿才行，知道我刚才看到什么吗？他竟然将避孕套拿在手里把玩，他才多大，竟然有这种东西？”显然已经是三个孩子的爹对此表示十分不满。

“他已经成年了。”

“好吧……“奈尔黑着脸把辞职信递给埃尔文，叼着烟说，”你真的确定要辞职？“

”嗯，文职不适合我。“埃尔文看了一眼手里的信封，重新放了回去，”而且心理报告说明我已经不适合从事这项职业了。“

”……米克知道肯定会很难过的。“

”我知道，“埃尔文起身拿起披在椅背上的夹克穿在身上，走出门口时回头看他，“不过我已经决定好了。”

“行，拿着你的赔偿金滚吧。”奈尔恶狠狠瞪着眼珠，或多或少的无奈表现在脸上。

埃尔文道别完之后走出来，转头就看到倚在墙边等候自己的利威尔，不，已经是罗斯兰了。但是这孩子一直排斥这个新名字，在家里还是得喊他利威尔。

“利威尔……”他轻唤他的名字，走到他的面前，看着铝箔包装的避孕套在他指间灵巧地翻动，他笑了声，“你这个习惯可不好。”

利威尔抬起头，轻哼了声，手上的动作兀然停止，他盯着埃尔文笑吟吟的脸皱起眉头，是等得有些不耐烦了，“什么习惯？像只公狗一样被你提着到处去操吗？”

噢，该死，埃尔文此刻多想用手捂上他的嘴巴，然后吻上去，可惜他不能，他只好扳起脸装出严肃的样子，”罗斯兰，下次得收敛了，刚才奈尔让我回家好好‘教育’你一顿，但我更希望你能自觉。“

”哦？“利威尔显然不吃他这么正人君子的一套，他知道埃尔文一直是衣冠禽兽。他把手里的避孕套轻轻放进埃尔文外套的口袋里，抬起头看着他，语气变得恭敬起来，”好的，父亲。“可是他浮动在眼睛里的狡黠却毕露无疑，”可是我已经等不及回家了，能带让我去参观你的办公室吗？“

”噢……别，那里又乱又脏，我很久都没有收拾了。“埃尔文感到深深的无奈和自责，不由得扶额。

”没关系，反正我是过来帮你收拾的。“

”罗斯兰……“

”爸爸。”

”……好吧。“

每次被他这么一喊，埃尔文就得心软，屡试不爽。

 

然而，下面却硬了。

 

（下篇•完）

 

PS：全程跪着写完有木有？现在后颈凉飕飕OTZ。（毛哥没出场表示很失望于是刷一刷存在感doge


End file.
